


Charlize Theron's Diary

by Viking7



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking7/pseuds/Viking7
Summary: Charlize Theron's stories of how she got to work with some of the biggest names in hollywood and her relationship with them
Relationships: Charlize Theron/Jennifer Lawrence, Charlize Theron/Nicole Kidman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Nicole Kidman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlize Theron wants to work with one of her favorite actresses on her new movie, and she is willing to do whatever it takes to have her in the movie!

As Charlize Theron arrived at the gym, she started to look around. She wanted to make a movie and wanted to have and work with one of her favorites actresses. When Theron heard that she was in town and was in the gym, Theron decided to go to the gym to find her and ask her personally to be in the movie.

Theron found one of the trainers there and approached her. This was a private gym for rich people and many celebrities were using it so when the trainer saw Charlize Theron approaching her, it wasn’t a big deal for her. “Hi there. Sorry to bother you, but I was looking for Mrs. Nicole Kidman, and I was told that I could find her here”. Charlize told the woman.

The trainer pointed Theron toward the section where Kidman was training. Charlize thanked her and went to the section. There and from behind the window, she saw Nicole Kidman doing some push-ups. “Damn, look at her! That body is on fire!” Charlize thought to herself. Charlize didn’t go inside and instead, stand there and just watched. Of course, she was doing this just because she didn’t want to interrupt Mrs. Kidman’s workout and it had nothing to do with how she was enjoying the view!

So Charlize just stayed there and watched Kidman doing her workout. Even in her gym clothes and without any makeup on, Nicole looked amazing and Theron just couldn’t look away. As Theron was watching, Nicole did some bench press and lift some weight and so on and Charlize was Impressed with Nicole’s workout and dedication. “She must be getting ready for some big action role… maybe an incredibly sexy killing machine. mmm…” as Charlize was daydreaming about that, Nicole’s personal trainer noticed her and came to Theron.

“Hi, can I help you?” the trainer asked, and Charlize got back to reality. “n..no... I’m here to talk to Ms... I mean Mrs. Kidman” Charlize answered.

“I just didn’t want to interrupt her workout…by the way, she is training for a movie, right?” Charlize asked. “No, Ms. Theron, she is not doing this for a movie. Whenever she is in L.A., she would come here and train. She just likes to be at her best all the time” the trainer answered.

“I bet she does!” Charlize said which the trainer didn’t get.

“Anyway, her training will be over in a few minutes and then you could talk to her” he said.

Theron went and sat on a bench there waiting for Kidman while lustfully looking at the tall blonde. After a few minutes, Kidman’s training was over, and she left her room and saw Charlize Theron sitting on the bench and waving at her. “Good lord, every time I see her, she has gotten more beautiful than the last time... No wonder I’ve always wanted to have her for myself for a night or two…!” Kidman told herself as she walked toward Charlize and shook her hand.

“Hello, Charlize. It’s good to see you again. What are you doing here?” Kidman asked, noticing how Charlize is looking at her arms muscles.

“I was… well I was in… neighborhood” Charlize was barely able to talk as she was completely checking Nicole’s amazing body.

“Look at those loooong legs…those thick and strong thighs…her beautiful breasts...mmm”.

After a few seconds of dreaming, Charlize finally looked at Nicole’s face and continued “I’m… making a movie, and I was wondering if I could have you… for the movie…”.

When you are a gorgeous, tall person, you soon realize the effect you have on the other people and the fact that all they want is to eat you! So seeing Charlize checking her out like that, was anything but new for Kidman but it was one of those rare occasions where not only Nicole didn’t mind, she was enjoying it because she has always considered Charlize as one of the hottest people in the world, so having Theron looking at her like that with her beautiful green eyes, was a big compliment. And of course, it meant that maybe Kidman could finally get her hands on her!

“Ok honey. But I need to take a shower first. So let’s go to my hotel, and after my shower, we’ll talk about it” Nicole said. Theron said yes and then bent to pick up her bag from the floor which gave a good view of her ass to Kidman! Charlize Theron was truly gorgeous and seeing that view, made it crystal clear for Nicole Kidman that she wants her! Kidman would love to have her way with Theron, and as always, she would get what she wants!

Since Kidman didn’t have any car with her, they went into her hotel by Charlize’s car. They went into Nicole’s penthouse, where the taller blonde asked Charlize to get comfortable while she took a shower. If it were to Kidman, she wouldn’t go to shower alone but unfortunately for her, she had to wait to get her hands on the South African beauty!

After the shower, Kidman put some clothes on and came to Charlize as they sat on the couch. Nicole looked at Theron and asked “hey, before talking about this movie, I have always wanted to ask you something. Why did you turn down that movie we were supposed to do? You know, the one that we were supposed to be husband and wife?”. Nicole was talking about a movie they were supposed to make a few years back.

Turning down that role was one of the hardest decisions Charlize has ever made because she really wanted to do it, but she thought she had a good reason for turning it down. The reason it was hard for her to turn down that role and at the same time wanting to it, was the same thing. How attracted she was to Mrs. Nicole Kidman!

From the longest time that she could remember, Charlize had always had a thing for Nicole, so she knew that even working with her was not going to be easy, never mind being her wife and having sex with her! So in the end, she had to turn that role down.

“Well, I... I did it because of you…” Theron said as she looked down. “I… I’ve always had a crush on you… and I didn’t think, no, I KNEW I could not work with you as your wife and… control myself.”

Mrs. Kidman liked what she was hearing! Firstly, now she knew that the shorter blonde liked her too as she was complimenting her. So now Kidman knew she had a good chance of having sex with her. Secondly, it was giving her the opening she needed to seduce Charlize.

“Wow…I’ve always thought that you turned down that role because you didn’t find me attractive enough to have on-screen sex with me…”. Kidman said.

As she said that, Charlize turned her head up and looked at Nicole with confusion.

“Are you kidding me? How could you think I did not find someone like YOU attractive? How could anybody?!”

Theron said and after not hearing an answer from the gorgeous Aussie, she continued “If I want to be honest, just sitting next to you is… making me horny and wet!”

Theron said as she was looking at Nicole with lustful eyes. Mrs. Kidman’s plan was working and she could clearly see the effect she had on Charlize!

“Well, how could I know that at the time, Charlize? When I heard that you turned down that role…it was hard for me to cope with it, Charlize.”

Nicole Kidman said as she tried to look sad to play with Charlize’s emotion and make Charlize a little sad. After all, she was a performer and lived for a little drama! “… you broke my heart, Charlize!” She continued.

“They should give me an Oscar just for this!” Kidman thought.

And just like a charm, it worked again! Charlize was really sad about the possibility of breaking Nicole’s heart because She adored this woman. But if anything, Charlize Theron has always made up for her mistakes. “I’m sorry to hear that, Nicole.”

She then got a little closer to Nicole and put her right hand on Nicole’s hand and said “look, to be honest, working with you has always been a bucket list for me. I’m sorry I messed up my opportunity before but I really hope you agree to work with me on this movie. I promise I would make it up to you Nic.”

Charlize said Nic as she heard from a few people that it would turn Nicole on when someone said her name like that. And the look on Nicole’s face was confirming it! As she said that, Kidman looked at Theron with her beautiful blue eyes and asked “How, Charlize?”. Well, of course the older blonde already had a good idea of how Ms. Theron could make it up to her!

Charlize thought about it and then realized what an opportunity she has now. She could cross 2 things of her bucket list at the same time if she played her card right. First, she could have sex with one of her biggest crushes. Nicole was just so beautiful and Charlize was so attracted to her. So having sex with her was a dream for the shorter blonde. And second, this way Kidman would say yes to her, and she would get the chance to work with Nicole Kidman. Only if they knew that they both want the same thing!

While thinking, Theron got so horny with the thought of having sex with Kidman, that she couldn’t take it anymore! So after taking a deep breath, she got up from the coach and move toward Nicole and sat down on Nicole’s lap!

The move was a bald one even for Charlize, but she didn’t care. She wanted to have sex with Nicole Kidman so badly that she didn’t care that she was putting all of her weight on someone who was 50-something years old! Besides, from what Charlize has seen in the gym, Nicole seemed very capable of having Charlize on her lap for ‘just a few seconds’!

And to her delight, not only Nicole didn’t mind her weight, she actually looked happy and put her hands around Charlize’s waist, so she could hold her closer.

“Let me make it up to you, Nic” Charlize said as she deliberately used Nic to call her taller colleague “I’m really good at making people forgive me…one way or another”!

At that, Nicole smiled at her and put her right hand on Charlize’s head and run her fingers through her hair.

“Now or never!” Theron thought to herself and then leaned toward Nicole and kissed her. She took it as a good sign that Nicole didn’t stop the kiss. After their slow and short kiss, Theron leaned back and looked at Kidman to see her reaction, and she was delighted to see the smile on Nicole’s face. So at that moment, Charlize realized That Nicole Kidman liked her too!

But then she saw the ring on Mrs. Kidman’s finger and remembered that Nicole was married! “I’m sorry Nicole. I wasn’t thinking clearly… as I said, I can’t control myself around gorgeous people like you…!”. Charlize said and wanted to get up when Kidman spoke “it’s ok Charlize. I don’t want you to stop!”. Charlize was shocked! “But you’re married, Nicole!” Charlize said.

“Yes, but just like you, I’m bisexual too, Charlize. And Keith knows that and he doesn’t care. So it’s ok. Besides, I always get what I want. And right now, I want you, Charlize!” Nicole answered with a smile.

Honestly, hearing those words was such a relief for Theron because she really wanted Nicole too! So again Charlize leaned forward and kissed Nicole again. This time it was more passionate. After a few seconds, the kiss turned to a battle for dominance! Charlize knew Nicole Kidman was a dominant woman and like to top her lovers but so was she! So this was a very important moment for her and as much as it was hard for Charlize to control herself while kissing one of the hottest women she has ever seen, she knew she had to do it to show Nicole that she is in charge!

As they were kissing and Charlize was trying to control her feelings, Kidman moved her hand down to Charlize’s butt and squeeze it not that hard but enough to bring a moan from Charlize’s mouth which made it easy for Nicole to win the kissing battle. Kidman then used her tongue to fully explore Charlize’s mouth and Theron had no choice but to allow it.

She had played this game many times before and knew the roles. She knew Nicole has bested her in their little game and was the more dominant one at the moment. Charlize didn’t want to lose the chance to dominate a dominant like Mrs. Nicole Kidman, but right now, Nicole was ahead of her and she respected that. But that the night was long and Charlize knew that she could easily turn things around!

After a few seconds of Nicole basically dominating Charlize’s mouth, they had to separate, so they could breathe! And when that happened, a moan came from both of their mouths showing how much both of them enjoyed the kiss. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Nicole with a cocky smile said “if I knew you would want to make it up to me like this, I would have said something sooner!”.

Theron laughed at this and said, “you should have”. She then looked down at Nicole’s breast and saw her hard nipples, but she hated the fact that they were covered under Nicole’s shirt!

Charlize continued “by the way, I have so much more making up to do if you want!”.

She then moved her hands toward Nicole’s shirt and start unbuttoning it and to her delight, Nicole did nothing to stop her. Charlize was so delighted when she saw that Nicole wasn’t wearing a bra, and she could behold Nicole’s amazing breast. Charlize licked her lips and then start rubbing them softly with both of her hands as Nicole leaned her head back and began moaning.

After a few seconds and as Charlize was thinking about how she is taking control, Nicole grabbed Charlize’s hands and put them on her thighs and then lifted her own left hand and put it on the back of Charlize’s head and grabbed some of her hair to “guide” Charlize’s head toward her left heaving breast. And as if on pure instinct, Theron started to lick it. After a few seconds, Kidman brought Charlize’s head up and kissed her a little roughly this time. After the kiss, she put Charlize’s head on her right breast this time, and again, Charlize kissed it immediately. And just like that, Nicole gained control again.

Putting Theron’s head on one of her breasts so Charlize could basically worship it and then lifting her head and kissing her. Nicole kept on doing this for a few minutes and After having her breast licked and kissed times after times, Kidman finally lifted Charlize’s head for the last time and just looked at her. Charlize’s face was red and her eyes semi-closed!

Switching between Nicole’s breast and mouth, meant that she wasn’t getting enough oxygen! But Charlize hasn’t said or done anything so Nicole kept doing it. It was a weird feeling for Charlize but it was like her body and mind wanted her to be Nicole’s little bitch!

And that was exactly how Nicole was seeing it! Charlize didn’t complain because she was enjoying it too much to care about a-not-so-important-thing called oxygen! Nicole put Charlize’s head on her chest to rest a second and confirmed her theory when she put her hand on Theron’s pussy and finds it soaking wet!

“Guess you weren’t lying about being wet!” Nicole said with a laugh although she was wet too.

After a few seconds, Theron came back to her senses and laugh too. First, she kissed Kidman’s breast a few more times (although this time, Nicole wasn’t ‘helping’ her!) and then lifted her head up and looked at Nicole and said “No, I was definitely not lying. And who could blame me? I mean, look at you… you are so beautiful (kiss) and tall (kiss) and so damn HOT!” and then kissed Nicole again.

After their kiss, Nicole replied, “well you should look a mirror sometime to see who is HOT!”. They both laughed and kissed again.

Charlize was enjoying her current situation but she wanted more! She wanted (or more like needed!) to get in bed with Nicole as soon as possible. And when she wanted to do that, she realized something. All this time that they were enjoying themselves, she was on Nicole’s lap!

Nicole hasn’t said anything about it and let Charlize be on her Lap while enjoying each other’s company, and she was actually comfortable having Charlize on her lap.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry for putting all of my weight on you. I was having such a good time that I totally forgot about it!” Theron said. “And you were so nice to not say anything…” she continued as she started to get up.

But then Nicole put her right hand on Theron’s cheek which made Charlize sit on Nicole’s lap again as she talked “don’t worry about it, Chuck…”.

Chuck was Charlize’s nickname that some of her “friends” gave her and somehow Nicole has learned about this. Hearing it had the same effect on Charlize that hearing Nic had on Nicole. “You don’t weigh that much, you cute little thing!”.

Theron, although enjoyed sitting on Nicole’s lap more than she cared to admit, knew if she wanted to be the dominant one, had to start taking control. And there was no way she could do that while sitting on the older blonde’s Lap and hearing Nicole calling her “little thing”!

And besides, in order to have sex with Nicole, she had to get up! So she started to get up from Kidman’s lap when Nicole’s hand grabbed her waist and stopped her from moving, again!

“Why are you doing this, Nic? Why don’t you let me up?” Charlize asked.

“Well, I was enjoying having you on my lap… and having you against my body…” Kidman confesses.

“I must say… I did enjoy that too. But as I said before, I want to show you how much I’m sorry about before. And to do that, I can’t be on your lap anymore! We need to go to your room”.

Theron said with a seductive smile as she again tried to get up but could not because Nicole Kidman was basically holding her hostage on her lap!

Charlize was starting to think maybe she should just accept her situation and let Nicole have her way with her because god knows they both were enjoying it. “No! What am I saying?! There is no way…” Charlize thought.

So Charlize asked again “I meant right now, Nic!”

Nicole was glad to hear those words. Charlize wasn’t the only one who was excited to have sex with the other blonde! From all those years ago, Nicole wanted to have her hands on Charlize and to fuck her.

“Well I’m completely on board with you making it up to me… but who said we can’t do both, Chuck?” Nicole said.

Charlize was confused, so she asked “what do you mea…” but she never got to finish her sentence and find the answer to her unasked question when Nicole Kidman moved both her hands on Charlize Theron’s ass and started to get up off the couch and brought Charlize Theron up with her and off the ground! Nicole moved her hands and grab Charlize’s legs and wrapped them around her waist!

Mrs. Nicole Kidman was standing in the middle of the room while easily holding Charlize Theron up in the air!

Yes, not only Nicole was taller, she was also heavier and in general, had a bigger frame than Theron. She was also working her ass off in the gym. But still, Charlize was a tall person and although not that heavy but still heavy enough to make this a very impressive move by Nicole.

A move that indeed had the desired effect on Charlize! Being lifted off her feet that easily by Nicole in the middle of her hotel room, turned Charlize on even more if that was possible!

While up in the air, Charlize Theron was thinking to herself about how strong is Mrs. Kidman to do this “Damn! Nicole is so fucking strong! She is holding me like I weight nothing!”.

She then asked “What are you doing, Nicole? Put me down!”.

Nicole looked at her while still standing and said “look, Chuck! I told you, I am enjoying having your body against mine. And I don’t want to wait to get to my room, so I could hold you again! Therefore, I’ll take you to my room while holding you like my little baby girl!”. Nicole said as she walked toward the room.

Usually, Charlize was the one that did this kind of moves to wow the person that she wanted to have sex with and of course to tell them she is in charge, but now she was getting some of her own medicine!

And this move has made more than just getting Charlize wetter! While Theron was up in the air in Nicole’s arms, waiting for her to takes her to her room, she thought about that “little baby” part that Nicole just said. About the fact that she was off her feet in Nicole’s strong arms and Nicole was holding and carrying her just like a baby.

That was the moment when Charlize realized that Nicole Kidman was way too much of a woman for her, and she could never top her. Nicole, quite rightfully so, was going to dominate her.

“You don’t need to carry me, I’m sure you are already exhausted for having me on your lap”. Charlize said as Kidman put her hand around her waist and stood still.

“No. It’s ok. As I said before, you don’t weight that much. I have been lifting heavier weight in the gym recently so this is not a problem, baby girl!”. Nicole said with a smile.

Hearing that, made Charlize understand it even more. Mrs. Kidman truly was an alpha who knew what to say to make Charlize feel smaller than her (besides the height difference!) and what to do to make her act and feel like an omega next to her.

And quite frankly, that actually scared Ms. Charlize Theron of Mrs. Nicole Kidman! How far will Kidman go and what will she do to her? And worse, what would she make Charlize do?! Charlize was scared to even think about the possibilities!

As Theron was thinking about that, Things didn’t get easier for her as Nicole brought her left hand down on Charlize’s butt and started to rub Charlize’s clit while talking.

“You see, my trainer says I should train in my home since I’m not here all the time to go to the gym and workout. So if anything, lifting and holding you like this, is an easy but still good workout for me! And don’t let me start on much HOTTER it is! So thanks for assisting me, kitten!” she said and laughed!

Kidman started to walk again, carrying Charlize to her master room. As soon as Nicole stopped rubbing the shorter woman’s clit, Charlize lets out a moan, and then she said:

“OK. Jesus! I get it! You already have made it perfectly clear that you are the alpha not me and I’m just your omega!”.

It was not an easy thing for an alpha like Charlize to confess being an omega to another alpha, but she had to say it so that maybe Nicole would stop teasing her!

“You don’t need to keep showing off or keep reminding me and rubbing it in my face…or my pussy for that matter!”. And to Charlize’s surprised, Nicole just laughed at what she just said! There was a simple possibility that Charlize hadn’t thought about.

Charlize Theron was an alpha but also knew Nicole Kidman was an alpha and dominant too. So before tonight, she knew it is possible that she might be ending up as Nicole’s bitch. And that was the problem because unlike Theron, Nicole had never even considered the possibility of Charlize topping her!

Sure, Charlize has had turned so many actresses into her bitches, but none of them was someone like Mrs. Kidman.

If Kidman was saying those things or acting the way she was acting, it was not to show Charlize that she is the alpha, not Charlize. It was just Nicole’s personality as an alpha and dominant person!

So to hear Charlize saying those words and realizing Charlize Theron, actually consider herself at the same level of Nicole fucking Kidman, was so amusing for Mrs. Kidman!

So unfortunately for Charlize, that confessing didn’t stop Kidman at all and made things worse for her!

Again, Nicole stood still and said “Charlize. You are one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen! So fucking you was already going to be amazing…” Nicole said.

Then as if she needed to prove her superiority even more, she lifted Charlize a little higher and started rubbing Charlize’s clit harder than before, which made Theron moaning much louder than before in Kidman’s arms!

As Charlize closed her eyes, Kidman continued “but the fact that you thought you could top me, is making fucking you much better, CHUCK!” said Kidman as she starts making her way to her room.

“I mean look at me. Look at my body, Charlize. Seriously, HOW could you think that we’re at the same level, my beautiful little bitch?” Kidman finished as she had now completely destroyed the last reaming of Charlize’s alpha spirit.

And that was confirmed a second later when Charlize opened her eyes and actually looked at Nicole’s body as if she was given an order!

After a few seconds of looking, Theron raised both of her hands and put them around Nicole’s neck -just like her legs were wrapped around Nicole’s waist- and then put her head on Nicole’s shoulder as a sign of complete surrender, while Nicole carried her and finally got into her room.

In the end, Charlize got what she wanted. In the morning, Kidman accepted to be in the movie. But getting to the morning was not an easy task for Theron! That night was a very long night for Ms. Charlize Theron as Mrs. Nicole Kidman fuck the shit out of her! A HARD price to pay for the naïve and gorgeous woman, so she could cross one or two things off of her bucket list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. English is not my first language so… well I’m sure you’ve heard this many times before so you know what I wanted to say!  
> 2\. Maybe I should have said this first but… this my first ever written story and I decided to share it with you!! So go easy on me! (helps, hints and/or suggestions are most welcome)  
> 3\. I don’t think I need to say it but just to be safe, let me say it: all you see and read here, are entirely fictional and made up by my crazy mind!  
> 4\. This was an alpha/omega kind of a story. But that doesn’t mean the other chapters will definitely be like this!  
> 5\. This story wasn’t supposed to be this long but I just got carried away! So don’t expect other chapters to be this long! (unless I got carried away again!:)) )


	2. Jennifer Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an audition to play as the younger version of Charlize Theron’s character in a movie, and one girl is willing to show more of her talents to get the part!

The audition for the movie went well for the young Jennifer Lawrence, but she didn’t want to leave anything to chance, so she wanted to do something more. She had heard rumors about other young actors doing ‘things’ for the producers to get the role, but she really didn’t want to do that with some old dude.

As she was thinking about that and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw one of the producers was checking her out and to her surprise, that person was not an old creepy dude but actually one of the most beautiful women miss Lawrence has ever seen. And not to mention one of her idols.

That’s was the time when she finally decided to do what many young actors have done to get the role but not with an older man but with the gorgeous looking producer that was checking her out, called Charlize Theron!

Jennifer waited for the audition to end and then went after Ms. Theron. Charlize went to her room to rest a little but then heard a knocking on her door. When Charlize opened the door, she was surprised to see the young girl standing there.

The young girl introduce herself and apologized for intruding. She then asked Charlize if she could come in for a minute to talk and Charlize let Jennifer in.

Jennifer was nervous and was looking down. She was standing there with the Oscar winner actress that she considered to be a goddess because she was just so beautiful. But as Jennifer looked up to speak, she saw how Charlize was checking her out again. seeing that, increased the younger girl’s confidence and allowed her to talk.

“look, I don’t know how these things work but I really, really want to be in this movie and to work with you and learn from you. And I’m willing to show you my appreciation if you give me the role.” The shorter girl said.

Charlize was happy to hear that. The girl was absolutely beautiful and her willingness to get the role meant that Charlize could have her way with her.

“look Jen… can I call you Jen?” Charlize asked and Jennifer nod.

Charlize then continued “there were a lot of ‘talented’ girls tonight. And although I must admit that you were one my favorites, but still… so I don't know if I could help you...”. Charlize said.

"I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants me..." Jennifer was sure that the older woman wanted her.

From what Charlize said, Jennifer knew she had a good chance of getting the role just because of her acting abilities. But she really didn’t want to risk it and to blow her chance. So she decided to do something more to seal the deal.

“‘one of your favorites’? well that sounds good, but what I’m looking for is to be on the top of your list” Lawrence said with a smile.

Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her amazing upper body. “so how about you let me get there and be on top of you? Top of your list I mean!”

Charlize looked at Jennifer’s body while licking her lips. Besides her beautiful face, the tall young girl indeed had an amazing body with large breasts. So Charlize was enjoying the view very much.

Theron then said “getting there might not be that easy, young girl. But tell you what. you’re definitely in the right direction...”.

There were other girls that were good at acting and looked really good too, but none of them could compete with miss Lawrence and Charlize wanted her for the movie from the moment she saw her. And now she had her chance to have her in other ways too. But Theron wanted to make sure Jennifer would do everything to get the role.

“Well, let’s see what I can do about that,”

Jennifer said as she approached Charlize and put her hands around the older woman’s face and started to kiss her slowly at first and after a few seconds, the kiss got more heated. Charlize was enjoying the kiss. Jennifer Lawrence was a good kisser. But more than her, Jennifer was enjoying the kiss as Charlize was dominating her mouth with her tongue.

But as much as Jennifer was enjoying the kiss, she knew she couldn’t get the role by just kissing Ms. Theron. So she had to broke the kiss and as she did that, a moan escaped from her mouth. But more importantly, she heard the moan from Charlize’s mouth too which was a sign that Charlize was enjoying the kiss too.

Jennifer then stepped back a little and turned around. She then looked at Charlize over her shoulder and asked her to ‘help’ her with her bra. Charlize stepped forward and slowly opened her bra and then kissed the younger girls’ neck. Charlize then moved both of her hands to the front of Jennifer’s body and grab hold of her large breasts. Jen's nipples were hard and she was moaning as Charlize was playing with her breasts while kissing her back and neck.

Charlize’s own nipples were hard too and Jennifer could feel them on her back as Charlize was holding her close. after a few seconds, Charlize stopped and turned the younger girl around so she could kiss her lips some more. Charlize’s hands went on the other blonde’s ass and squeezed. Lawrence did that too and grab Charlize’s butt.

Charlize then slowly started to walk backward toward her bed. As she couldn’t see, she bumped into the bed and fell on it. Since they both were holding each other, Jennifer fell too and ended up on Charlize's lap. They broke the kiss and laugh for a moment and then Jennifer pushed Charlize on her back on the bed and then looked down at Charlize’s breasts and said.

“you know, this is not fair. I’m naked while you’re dressed”.

Jennifer then moved her right hand and put it on Charlize’s chest and just looked at her. as if she could read her mind, Charlize nodded and the younger girl unbuttoned her shirt, and -since Charlize wasn’t wearing a bra-, revealed her breasts. Charlize looked at her own breasts and then Jennifer’s and felt a little jealous. The younger girl had bigger breasts. but she soon forgot about that as Lawrence dived in and started to kiss her left nipple and play with the other one.

Charlize was surprised at how good the younger girl was at this. She was enjoying having her breasts being worshiped and Jennifer realized that as Charlize was moaning.

"You're so good at this... keep sucking them...ohh yesss...don't stop...good girl"

Charlize then put her right hand on the other blonde’s head and grab hold of her hair so she wouldn’t stop. Jennifer was also enjoying kissing and sucking Charlize's hard nipples and playing with her soft breasts. so even after Charlize removed her hand from her head, she didn't stop.

After some time, Jennifer finally stopped kissing Theron’s breasts but still kept on playing with them with her left hand. She went up to Charlize’s head and kissed her lips again for a few seconds. After that, she stopped kissing Charlize’s lips and went on kissing her neck and then went lower until she reached the older woman’s belly.

She looked up to looked at Charlize. She wanted to open her pants to continue and wanted to ask her to help her but Charlize wasn’t looking at her. Charlize was enjoying this so much that her eyes were closed. So Jen had to stop playing with Charlize’s breast to get her attention which worked almost immediately!

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Charlize raised her head and looked at Jennifer.

“Why? why did you stop?” Charlize asked. Jen replied by looking and pointing at her pants.

“I thought you’re here to talk, miss Lawrence. But It seems that you just want to get in my pants!” Charlize said with a smile.

And then continued “Yes. You can get me naked, missy…!”.

Jennifer got up from Charlize aand Charlize lifted her hips so Jennifer could take off her pants. But Jennifer didn’t do it simply. She took off the pants a little and then kissed Charlize’s thighs. then took it off a little more and kissed her legs and so on. After a few seconds, Charlize was finally naked just like Jennifer wanted.

Jennifer stayed up for a few seconds to enjoy the amazing view in front of her.

"like what you see, miss Lawrence?" charlize asked with a devilish smile.

“Mmmmm... Your body is ridiculously good!” Jennifer said as she licked her lips.

After that, she positioned herself between Charlize’s legs and put her hands on Charlize’s legs so she could get a good view of Ms. Charlize Theron's shaved pussy. After staring at Theron’s pussy and admiring it for a few seconds, Jennifer moved her head towards it and began eagerly licking the older woman’s pussy.

“oooh myyy gooood...!” Charlize responded as she tilted her head back.

Charlize wanted to grab the younger girl's head to encourage her to do more but that wasn’t necessary at all as Jennifer talked.

"I must say, your pussy taste so good...I like eating it". Jennifer was surprised to see how much she was enjoying eating the Oscar winner’s pussy and wanted more. So after a few moments, she shifted her focus on Charlize’s clit and kissed and then licked it.

“good lord girl ...you’re sooo gooood…ohhhh…fuuuckkk...”.

Miss Lawrence was happy to hear that. It meant she was doing a really good job and was getting closer to getting the role. But more than that, she was happy to have this effect on this goddess that she had admired as long as she could remember

After a few seconds of driving Charlize crazy with her amazing licking skills, Jennifer stopped and went to Charlize’s thighs and kissed it. then she moved her head to Charlize’s pussy and started to lick that. As she was licking Theron’s pussy, she raised her left hand and put her thumb on Charlize’s clit and rubbed it gently.

“ohhh gooddd. That’s soooo…fucking good...oh yesss…keep going…I’m so cloooose…”

Charlize was so close to having an orgasm. Jennifer was enjoying this too. Maybe not as much as Charlize but still. Jennifer considered Charlize as an unearthly creature and was enjoying worshiping her most private part. So she was happy to grant Charlize her orgasm.

But then she remembered why she was here in the first place. She was here for the role and so far Charlize hasn’t given her that. So although she didn’t want to, she stopped rubbing Charlize’s clit and instead moved her left hand up to grab Charlize’s breast and started to play with it. she then stopped kissing the older woman's pussy and went on kissing her thighs.

Charlize was disappointed but after a few seconds, Jennifer went to work her magic on Charlize's pussy again.

"yessss... don't you dare to stop again...goood girl....ogghghg" Charlize was so close again and could barely talk.

But again, the younger girl stopped and just played with the older woman's breast.

Charlize has always enjoyed someone playing with her breasts but right now she was so close and wanted to have her orgasm so badly that she didn’t care about her breasts! So she was about to protest when the younger girl took control of the situation and spoke first.

“You were soooo close, weren’t you, 'missy'?!”

Jennifer said with a law voice while playing with Charlize’s breast. She continued.

“...You wanted to cum so badly…Didn’t you, Ms. Theron?”

Charlize raised her head and was about to answer when Jen pinched her nipple hard! it brought a moan from the older woman instead of words. The moan was because of the pain but also because of enjoyment.

“You know, I can give you what you want and make you cum, really HARD. Just imagine, a powerful orgasm!” Jennifer said as Charlize smiled.

“but… you know there was something I wanted too…”

Without waiting for a reply, again Jen went down on Charlize and kissed and then licked her pussy for a few seconds. But as Charlize was about to reach her climax, the younger girl stopped and kissed her legs and denied Charlize the joy. Jennifer was basically turtarin Charlize. 

Charlize couldn’t believe this young girl was doing this to her! She wanted to say or to do something but more than that, she wanted to cum because the younger has done an amazing job on her and she was so fucking horny. So the great Charlize Theron found herself completely at the mercy of this nobody-young-girl.

As she was thinking about what to do, Jennifer again moved her free hand and used it to rub Charlize’s clit. Jennifer then moved her head and licked Charlize’s pussy. Again as she felt Charlize was close, she stopped rubbing her clit and was about to stop her licking when Charlize finally talked.

Charlize was getting closer to an orgasm, but she knew Lawrence would stop again and although some part of her enjoyed this little game, she couldn’t take it anymore. So she had to give this girl what she wanted. So while Jennifer was licking her pussy, she managed to say a few words.

“for the love of…stop doing that…please…ok, you’ve got it... the role is yours… just please... make me cum…”

And that’s was all that Jennifer wanted to hear. for a moment, she stopped her licking and looked up at Charlize and said

“One orgasm in coming your way. ma'am!”

And started to lick Charlize’s clit again, but now harder than before. This time Charlize didn’t risk it and with her left hand, grab the other blonde’s hair to make sure she would finish the job.

“ogghhh, goooddd, Jennifer…yeees…faster...please…”

Just a few seconds later, Charlize came and came hard! Jennifer had done an amazing job and Charlize was a happy customer!

But that wasn’t the end of it. Out of curiosity, Jennifer wanted to taste Charlize’s liquid and see how the Oscar winner tasted. So she swallowed a bit of Charlize’s creamy cum and… Jennifer was shocked!

Jennifer couldn’t believe Charlize could taste this amazing.

“oh my god! her cum is delicious!” she thought.

She came here to get the role and she got what she wanted but honestly, she didn’t care about the role anymore. What she wanted was to eat more of Charlize Theron’s heavenly juice.

“I want more…I need more…”. Jennifer told herself. Charlize’s cum tasted that good.

So she swallowed as much as she could but then it ended. And that was unacceptable for Jennifer! She wanted more and she knew how to get more! As Charlize was about to get up from the bed and sat, Jennifer started to lick Charlize’s clit and Charlize did nothing to stop her.

“girl, your tongue is a miracle worker! yessss...keep doing that…fuuuckkk”

Charlize said but it was unclear if Jennifer even heard it since all she cared about at the moment was to make more of that tasty cream, and that was what she did!

Jennifer Lawrence finally got to play in the movie but she wasn't done with Charlize Theron. They were both enjoying this too much to let it go, and they never did. Not until this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I want to write more about Charlize Theron and her female friends and co-stars. but I need to find inspiration!   
> 2\. If you have any idea or have anybody that you think I should write a story about (with Charlize, of course), feel free to tell me! I’m not saying that I will write about it 100%, but I would definitely think about it and who knows…?!


End file.
